legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Nexus Tower
This article is about Nexus Tower, the game world. You may be looking for Nexus Tower (Mission). The Nexus Tower was built by the Nexus Force to protect the last shard of Pure Imagination from the Maelstrom and to stand as a beacon to minifigures across the LEGO Universe. Bricks were donated by players to the Nexus Jawbox to help with the construction of the Nexus Tower. This caused speculation among players that donating more bricks might have caused Nexus Tower to be completed more quickly. The Nexus Tower was released with the June 1st, 2011 patch. Ironically (yet appropriately), it was released exactly one year after the initial completion of the countdown in The Great Minifig Mission. Despite being the HQ of the Nexus Force, Nimbus Station is still considered the hub world. NPCs Category:Nexus Tower NPCs Minigames * Sentinel Combat Challenge * Parrot Foot Race Missions & Achievements Collectibles Nexus Force Plaques Just like most other worlds, Nexus Tower also has Nexus Force plaques. {C} Nexus Treasure Chests Johnny Thunder, on Nimbus Station, asks you to find a some floating treasure chests he hid there. There are 15 located throughout Nexus Tower. This map shows the location of the 15 chests. {C} Nexus Tower Flags Flags allow you to increase your backpack space. There are 15 around the tower. Here is a map to help you find them. {C} Imagination Brick The imagination brick increases your imagination storage by one. This map shows where the one in Nexus Tower is located. {C} Binoculars Like most worlds, Nexus Tower has binoculars that allow you to view interesting points in greater detail. There are 8 in Nexus Tower. {C} Trivia *Each faction has a section in the tower, thus being the first world to officially do so. *The Nexus Tower contains a vault that allows you to store up to 240 models and items. *Upon completing the mission, ''Something in the Maelstrom'', a short video will play, showing Baron Typhonus controlling the Maelstrom. Those who have already completed this mission but missed the scene or haven't completed the mission can see the video from the Paradox area of the Nexus Tower. *The Faction leaders can be found here. *Most of the vendors are collectible minifigures. *The song played at the Nimbus Station Race Place and Lego Club is called "Nexus Tower". *In each faction room players can buy gear from their faction vendor. *The last Nexus Tower Achiever achievement rewards a mini Nexus Tower model that is a type four rare. *Each faction has its own pet and is hidden in Nexus Tower. *The faction vendors in Nexus Tower showed off the Rank 3 gear for the third Faction Specialty Kits before they were released. *Nexus Tower has been home to a large, "Mythran Party", in which Mythrans spawned unreleased enemies and other things, including a Yeti monster, a frog that resembles the one that is perched on top of the Ribbit's Top Hat item, and several others. *Throught out the month of January, several Mythrans spawned trees in the Sentinel War Room, as well as named Skullkin, unused Named enemies, and more. *The Nexus Tower music is unique because unlike on other worlds, it was not composed by Bryan Tyler and is not orchestra music. It has a soft sweet melody that gives an air of safety. *Unlike other playable areas, Nexus Tower is not a world in itself, but a "minifig-made" structure, designed by Doctor Overbuild, and situated on Crux Prime. *On the final day of LEGO Universe, a Mythran spawned a Nexus Jawbox in the Sentinel War room, and one in Avant Gardens, giving players a chance to complete the acheivements. Gallery Old nexus tower.PNG|Artwork from the Great Minifig Mission Dave Kang - Nexus Tower.png|Concept art Hall-persp-copy.jpg Tower_rough.jpg Nexus Tower.jpg|Original artwork released of Nexus Tower Nexus_Tower_New.jpg|Early artwork of Nexus Tower Nexus battlefield 02 copy.jpg|Nexus City, visible on Crux Prime Nexus battlefield 01 copy.jpg|Early Crux Prime with Nexus Tower Nexus battlefield 04 small file.jpg|Early Crux Prime with Nexus Tower Paradox Pods copy.jpg|Artwork of experiments in the Paradox room/floor Paradox copy.jpg|Artwork of the Paradox room/floor Nexus Tower.png|Map of Nexus Tower Nexus_Tower2.png|The vision of Nexus Tower seen by players at Crux Prime before the tower was complete. env_am_sky_towercard.png|The Nexus Tower as seen from Crux Prime Screenshot.png|The Nexus Tower as seen on Crux Prime after its completion. UniverseMap I22.png|Nexus Tower on the loading screen Nexus tower 10.PNG|Main entry point to Nexus Tower Jawbox.png|Dr. Overbuild requests help for the Nexus Jawbox Leaders115.png|The four leaders Nexus tower 8.PNG|Hologram map of Crux Nexus tower 6.PNG|Outer view of the Tower Build Nexus Tower Key-Visual.jpg|Hi-res "Build Nexus Tower" picture Nt115.png Nexus Tower Map 1.png|Nexus Tower prior to the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu update 1-7 nexus tower finished r2-png.PNG|Celebration of Nexus Tower's completed construction, later used for other things. Giant Nexus Force Enblem.PNG|The Giant Nexus Force Insignia on the tower. Warroom paint.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Venture interior.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Venture 01.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Towermood.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Sentinel bulwark01.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Paradox try3.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Jimtowerpaint.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Jerrystowerpaint.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Tower-side-views-copy.jpg Tower-side-views3-copy.jpg Tower-entry-study3.jpg Tower-entry-study1graystudy-copy.jpg Full-tower-side-2-colorshift.jpg|Nexus Tower Concept Art Assembly-floor.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Env sky nx tower-card-terrain.png|Crux Prime as seen from Nexus Tower NT Sign.png|Nexus Tower sign in Nimbus Station LEGO Universe Launchpad Signs Nexus Tower|Nexus Tower Launchpad Sign LEGO Universe Patch 1.6 preview|Nexus Tower Trailer Category:Worlds Category:Buildings Category:Nimbus System